


J'irai jusqu'où tu m'aimes

by DelicatPapillon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Akumatized Ladybug, Angst, Character Death, Developping relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Romance, Sadness, Serious Injuries, Soulmates, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatPapillon/pseuds/DelicatPapillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU où Ladybug se fait Akumatiser après avoir découvert malencontreusement la vraie identité de Chat Noir. WARNING: Fin tragique majeure. Coeur sensible s'abstenir. ANGST</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'irai jusqu'où tu m'aimes

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien de ma fanfiction.  
> Je veux juste te dire que cette histoire n'est pas à l'eau de rose. Alors si tu veux lire une histoire remplit d'amour et de sourires, celle-ci n'est pas pour toi !  
> Public avertis seulement. Avec beaucoup de larmes en extra.  
> Ladynoir et Adrinette.

" _J'irai jusqu'où tu m'aimes._ "  
**CHAPITRE I** \- Le début de notre fin.

* * *

  
  
Je m'appelle Adrien. _Adrien Agreste_. Je suis un gars comme les autres, enfin presque ! Cette histoire est la mienne, une histoire pas comme les autres. Cette histoire est aussi celle de la personne qui m'était le plus cher, celle de la plus merveilleuse et plus courageuse des personnes. Celle qui m'a sauvé de ma noirceur. C'est notre histoire, à nous deux, celle que l'on partage secrètement. C'est une histoire drôle et triste à la fois. Une histoire désaccordée et brisée. Une histoire d'amour et de deux cœurs brisés à jamais. C'est notre histoire, la plus belle de toutes. C'est celle que je n'oublierai jamais, même dans la mort. Elle restera gravée dans mon âme, comme ton sourire et tes yeux bleus comme le ciel. C'est notre histoire, Marinette, et je l'écris pour toi. Peut-être en fait que je l'écris pour moi, pour m'enterrer avec les souvenirs que j'ai de toi. Peut-être que je l'écris aussi pour nous, pour réparer ce que nous n'avons pas terminé. Et elle ne le sera jamais, cette histoire. Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse comme dans les contes pour enfants. Mais c'est notre histoire, à toi et à moi. Alors je l'écris pour toi, pour moi, pour _nous_ , Marinette. Je l'écris pour que notre histoire perdure dans le temps et l'espace, comme l'amour que j'avais pour toi…  
  
_Comme toutes les fois où mon cœur s'est fait chavirer par ton sourire et par tes yeux remplis de liberté._  
  
~  
  
C'était un jour comme tous les autres jours. Comme tous les jours depuis les 3 dernières années. Le temps avait passé si vite, mais rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours Ladybug et Chat noir, les deux héros inséparables de Paris. Malgré la poussée de croissance des deux adolescents et leur passage à la vie adulte, ils étaient toujours les meilleurs partenaires. Chat noir continuait à flirter avec Ladybug et à lui raconter les plus horribles blagues qui puisse exister. Et Ladybug, pour sa part, continuait à rouler des yeux dès que Chat lui faisait des avances, riant un peu de ses mauvaises blagues (et de lui) au passage. Ils ne savaient pas encore leurs vraies identités, ni si un jour toute cette belle aventure allait se terminer. Or, il y avait une chose qui était claire entre eux ; Ils étaient plus que des simples partenaires, plus que des meilleurs amis, plus que des amoureux. Ils étaient des _âmes-sœurs_ , tout simplement. Et ça, personne n'aurait pu leur dire autrement, car c'est ce qu'ils ressentaient en se regardant simplement dans les yeux.  
  
Marinette ne pouvait pas imaginer une plus belle vie que ça. « _C'est la belle vie_ », se disait-elle à ce moment-là. Et c'était vrai. Sauver Paris n'était pas le passe-temps le moins risqué, mais elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle avait une extraordinaire double-vie qui la gardait occupée. Elle avait des amis merveilleux. Elle avait une famille chaleureuse. Elle avait un partenaire en or qui l'a soutenait toujours. Elle avait un métier qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout. Elle avait une vie remplit d'amour et de moments inoubliables. Ces souvenirs contenaient entre autres les moments passés avec Chat noir, à patrouiller partout dans la ville de l'amour, à se battre contre les Akumas, à parler toute la nuit de mille et une chose. Elle ne pouvait imaginer une vie plus parfaite que ça.  
  
En fait, oui, _elle pouvait_.  
  
Elle aurait pu imaginer sa vie de couple avec Adrien Agreste, l'adolescent qu'elle a aimé pendant des années et des années.  
  
Adrien et Chat étaient deux personnes qui étaient vraiment importantes pour elle et dont elle se souciait. Elle les aimait tous les deux, mais pas de la même façon bien entendu. Ils restaient tout de même deux âmes qu'elle chérissait dans son cœur. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle au final. Et elle était heureuse ainsi.  
  
Marinette n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer son amour et au final, elle finit par essayer d'enfouir tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle se disait à chaque jour : « _Si Adrien n'était pas là, je serais tombé amoureuse de Chat._ » Adrien resta longtemps le premier dans son cœur, jusqu'au jour où le temps eut raison de la flamme qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle vivat ensuite sans penser à l'amour et nia ses sentiments pour Chat Noir.  
  
Elle était heureuse ainsi au final, _tout simplement_.  
  
Pour sa part, Adrien était toujours aussi follement amoureux de Ladybug. Il affectionnait sa Lady et lui donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Il lui remontait toujours le moral quand elle allait un peu moins bien. Il était toujours là pour elle, pour l'écouter et la faire rire. Il était le meilleur partenaire qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Et Ladybug était la meilleure partenaire pour lui. Même après 3 ans, son amour persistait et grandissait chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait. Son cœur faisait des bonds lorsque ses yeux croisaient les siens. Le seul mot qu'il avait sur la langue en la voyant était : « _Je t'aime._ » Et peu importe qui se cachait sous ce masque, il l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur. Il l'aimait sans condition et son amour était pur. Mais Ladybug ne répondait que rarement à ses avances et ses compliments. Souvent, elle le repoussait en riant nerveusement. Souvent, il sentait son cœur se briser. Un jour il comprit enfin que c'était elle, c'était Ladybug et elle était comme cela. Il l'accepta et continua de l'aimer malgré tout.  
  
Et Adrien avait un secret qu'il se permettait de garder pour lui. Il avait un petit faible pour quelqu'un d'autre que Ladybug. _Marinette_. Un de ses premières amies. Bien entendu, son cœur était pour sa Lady, mais Marinette le fit toujours tourner la tête. Elle était jolie, gentille, aimable, intelligente…Tout comme Ladybug ! Et souvent, dans la nuit, il espérait quelque part que Marinette soit Ladybug. « _Ce serait plus facile comme ça._ », se disait-il. Mais il n'en savait rien, car Ladybug ne voulait pas qu'ils se dévoilent leurs identités. Il respectait sa décision, en espérant qu'un jour elle change d'avis et qu'il puisse découvrir qui est l'amour de sa vie. Il était un homme maintenant. Il était capable de la protéger. Il voulait lui offrir une vie à ses côtés, la vie qu'elle méritait. Il voulait fonder une famille avec elle, la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. La famille idéale... Avec sa Lady. Il continua d'espérer encore et encore avec espoir qu'un jour son coeur s'ouvre à lui.  
  
Tout était beau et pour le mieux. _Jusqu'au jour où leurs vies furent chamboulées…_  
  
« _C-Chat…_ » affirma Ladybug avec un ton de surprise. Elle était sous le choc et fixait Adrien avec une expression de terreur.  
  
**Elle ne pouvait pas le croire.**

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour le moment !  
> Merci d'en avoir fait la lecture !  
> Prochain chapitre très très bientôt :3 !  
> And, I'll translate all my fic in English too for sure !
> 
> Merci ~
> 
> (P.S: Oui, le prochain chapitre expliquera comment Marinette l'a découvert ;) Ne vous inquiéter pas eheh!)


End file.
